Damned to Live Damned to Die
by Kuro-Himitsu
Summary: YAOI Harry Potter xover The reikaitantei are going to hogwarts undercover to protect Harry Potter Bad summary, i know. I am continuing this for another author
1. Chapter 1

HEY! This is Himitsu here, reporting for duty xD

I'm sure many of you remember the story Damned to live Damned to die. The current author is discontinuing it so I am going to continue it in her place xD

(ducks flying tomatoes) OK OK! I know! I never tried a romance before, but, hey, give me a chance. (Prays to the ex-author) Please dont kill me if I mess up your story! T.T

Anyways, I'll be uploading the chapters back, except they will be on my account instead. Don't expect any update for a week until I get this whole story planned out. From then on, it'll be moving nice and smoothly (i hope!) PSSSSS and if you like kuramaxHiei (but very light because you like an actiony plot more) please read my other story, The Third is Destiny.

If you just like crackpot hilarious fics, please read my other stories! Thank you and enjoy

- Kuro Himitsu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the city of Tokyo.

Slap!

Birds chirping, cats meowing, the cool breeze on a beautiful summer day.

Slap! Punch! Kick! Whine! Profanity! Slap!

Aaah… yes. A wonderful day to be alive, as they say. But not so much for a  
certain delinquent, Yusuke Urameshi, who was currently being beaten  
emotionally, physically, and, if you allow it, spiritually. Some would say  
he was being violated. But anyone who had ever even heard of Yusuke Urameshi  
would say 'he was getting what he deserved.'

But for the past two years he has done more good than most people have done  
in the entirety of their life span. Fighting demons, saving the world, and  
trying his 'hardest' to keep a date with his girlfriend. Most would think  
his girlfriend would be some sort of whore or badass who drinks all day and  
kills by night. But in all actuality Yusuke's girlfriend is a kind, caring,  
intelligent, pretty young woman who has never killed or slept with anyone in  
her young life. Though the only bad aspect to young Keiko, the name of the  
young woman, is her temper.

Yusuke has slain demons 100 stories tall, faced death countless times, but  
not once has he been able to win a fight against an angry Keiko, an ordinary  
high school girl, a woman with a temper that befits an S-class demon who is  
very pissed off. Now let us turn back to our original subject. I am sure  
that you are wondering just 'who' is beating our little friend Yusuke? The  
answer to this, frankly simple question, is his temperamental girlfriend,  
Keiko. I am sure you are thinking how could a sweet girl like her do this to  
the one she cares about? Simple. Yusuke had once again done something to  
make her very, very angry or maybe just very, very upset.

Now let us take a look at what has befallen our little teenage delinquent.  
There in front of an apartment building stood the quarrelling lovers.

Kick! Kick! Punch! Howl of pain!

"Damn it, Keiko! Just let me explain!" Pleaded a bruised Yusuke, currently  
kneeling on the ground holding his stomach. He had a very swollen left cheek  
that could have been confused with a very large pompous pimple that could  
cover half of a face. His stomach had been kicked punched and whatever else  
that could be possible.

"Explain what, Yusuke! That you're just going to up and leave without  
telling me! And for a WHOLE year!" Screamed Keiko, readying her hand for  
another slap. But before she could draw another hit on Yusuke, he suddenly  
disappeared. She stopped in mid-slap, looking wildly about her for the  
missing boy. A tap on the shoulder, she spun around and slapped Yusuke  
across the face. He didn't even move, his expression was emotionless, but  
then he smiled. Keiko was taken aback, suddenly she felt guilty of what she  
had said and done to Yusuke.

"Keiko, please let me explain." He said in a gentle tone that did not suit  
him. Keiko blushed slightly at the tone, she wasn't used to Yusuke asking  
for something nicely.

Flashback  
"Koenma…" whined Yusuke. "What the Hell are we doing here? I have to meet  
Keiko in 20 minutes!"

The Rekai Tentei had assembled in the office of their boss, Koenma. The  
ruler of the Rekai also known as the Spirit World. Koenma is the prince of  
the Rekai, the son of King of the Rekai. Though he has the form of a toddler  
he is thousands of years old, but he can also change his body into a teenage  
version of himself, but only for a bit. Currently Koenma sat behind his  
large wooden desk, in his teenage form, sucking on his blue binki, as if it  
were candy. Before him stood three of the four tentei, the fourth was  
leaning against the window staring boredly out at the scenery.

The members of the tentei are Yusuke Urameshi, who is their leader. His  
fighting skills are unmatched and he was pretty much forced into the  
position of Spirit Detective. Kazuma Kuwabara, best friend and rival to the  
detective. He is a noble and honorable man who has wonderful fighting skills  
as well. Though he is not the smartest of the bunch and is quick to start a  
fight. He has an honor code that belongs to a knight in shining armor.

The most quick witted of the team is Shuichi Minamino also known as Kurama,  
everyone involved in the Rekai calls him this, and he is also known as Youko  
Kurama. Why so many names you ask? Well if you are reading this story you  
should already know, but I will say he mostly goes by Kurama. Kurama is a  
very feminine young man who is often mistaken as a gorgeous woman. He has  
the sex appeal that could make any man, woman or any demon fall for him.  
Kurama is a legendary thief, a plant wielding fox spirit, and a very  
powerful demon, he ranks in the S-class, the most powerful of demons. He is  
one of the two demons working for the Prince.

The second of the two demons is Hiei. The most violent, one would suggest,  
of the group. But he does have an honor code, like the one Kuwabara has, but  
much more strict. He is half fire, half ice demon, and anti-social and  
annoyed almost all the time. Hiei's class would be a bit above an S-class  
demon. His reason for being annoyed is mostly for having to be around ningen  
all day and the fact that Kuwabara is in the same room. To put it simple,  
they hate each other. And for being anti-social, it is probably because he  
is the Forbidden Child. A story that explains itself. Though all the tentei  
consider him a friend, he does not see them as such, but for the exception  
of Kurama. For they are bestfriends, and possibly even more. But that is  
just a rumor and if not, they hide it very well.

Kurama beckoned Hiei to come closer, but the little fire demon just ignored  
him, the red head let out a sigh. He returned his attention to Koenma.  
Yusuke stood with his arms folded over his chest looking angrily at his  
boss. Kuwabara stood like a soldier awaiting for a command.

The young ruler cleared his throat. "Now, I have called you all here for a  
reason." He said ignoring Yusuke's and Hiei's glare that clearly said  
'get-on-with-it-or-I-will-kill-you.'

"I have a long term mission that you must go on."

"Exactly how long, Koenma-san?" Interjected Kurama. He could not be gone for  
too long, he had his mother after all, who did not know he was going on  
these dangerous missions and he had his school. He is the top student at  
everything and he couldn't be gone for too long or it may cause him to look  
suspicious.

Kuwabara and Yusuke on the other hand couldn't care less about how much  
school they missed. They were at the bottom of their classes. Kuwabara's  
sister, who he lived with, didn't mind him being gone for a long time.  
Yusuke's mother probably wouldn't care, for she was a drunk. Keiko was  
another problem though. She would probably kill him. And Hiei, he doesn't go  
to 'filthy-ningen-schools.'

"You will be gone for about a year." Koenma spoke as clearly as ever, a  
little afraid of what the reactions of his detectives would be. But as he  
predicted, the room went into an uproar. Three of the four went to shouting  
at Koenma, obscenities, threats, excuses, etc. The one who had kept silent  
was Hiei, he looked curiously at the tiny ruler thinking, 'what could take a  
year to do?'

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Screamed Koenma, positively fuming. Everyone  
was silenced by his outburst, everyone was angry, and everyone hated Koenma  
just a bit more.

"Now. Will you let me explain?" Everyone nodded, for the exception of Hiei,  
who was staring at Kurama through the corner of his eye. The kitsune felt  
this of coarse and decided to ask Hiei about it later.

"Good." He said, speaking in a more calm and constructed tone. "The reason  
you will all be gone for a year is because you will be going undercover." He  
was once again interrupted, but this time by Kuwabara.

"Undercover?" He asked confused.

"Yes, undercover" Koenma said impatiently. " But only two of you will be  
going undercover. The other two will be on the front line. The ones everyone  
will notice, so the other two will not be noticed and there for stay  
undercover."

"So whose gonna go undercover?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"I decided that Hiei," He looks at Koenma for the first time, "and Kurama  
will be going on the frontline. And you and Kuwabara will be going  
undercover."

Kurama, in his usual soft, quiet voice asked, "But why are we going  
undercover? What exactly is the mission?"

All eyes shifted to Kurama and then to Koenma.

"An old acquaintance of mine, Albus Dumbledore has asked of me a favor. He  
is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"What do you mean? Witches and wizards?" Asked Kurama, the other three were  
too surprised to form any words.

The young prince rubbed his temple, obviously more than irritated. He had  
yet to even tell them of their mission and they had been there more than 30  
minutes.

"Has everyone heard of them, yes?" Everyone nodded their head. "Well they  
exist and are a secret from normal ningen society, like demons. They use  
magic and wands and fly on broomsticks. Now you know let's get down to  
business."

"Dumledore, has asked me to protect the school from evil wizards, that may  
harm the students or the teachers."

"There is a suspicion that an evil wizard is hiding within the school,  
that's where you two come in." He looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I want you  
to keep your eyes and ears open. But don't let anyone suspect you. You are  
also there for protecting the students. You are to be students at the  
school. Seventh years."

Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a long, loud whine.

"You will be exchange student from…" He flipped through some papers on his  
desk. "Anywhere you choose, just not Japan."

"How come we can't be from Japan?" Asked Kuwabara, Yusuke nodded in  
agreement.

Koenma sighed, "Because if someone wanted to try to hurt you, they might try  
to kill your family and if they don't know where you came from, they won't  
find your family. You don't have to change your names but you do have to  
change your country. And it has to be the same country." He looked at them  
pointedly; Kuwabara gulped nervously. Yusuke on the other hand looked rather  
excited.

"So, this guy's a real badass, huh?" He said, his adrenaline pumping  
already.

"Save it for when the bad guy comes." Said Koenma.

"Now Yusuke, Kuwabara, on August 28 you will be taken to a wizarding town to  
get your supplies for school and learn a bit more about the culture and your  
mission. At the school you will have to go to your classes, but you will be  
excused from homework."

They cheered, happy that they wouldn't have to do work.

"But you will have to pay attention and learn how to use a wand."

"Damn brat…" muttered Yusuke.

"Now listen, this is very very important. You are not to have any contact  
with Kurama or Hiei during this. You are to pretend that you do not even  
know them. If anyone sees you together it will be very suspicious.  
Understood." They all nodded, a smirk appeared on Hiei's face. He won't have  
to deal with the detective or the oaf for a year.

"Kuwabara and Yusuke, you are dismissed. I do not want you to know what  
Kurama and Hiei are up to."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because if you are asked it will be easier for you to say you don't know.  
You won't have to lie."

He finished with a tone that said he wanted them to leave.

They left reluctantly, talking loudly about their new mission. Koenma turned  
to look at the two demons. Hiei had moved to stand next to Kurama. The  
kitsune smiled warmly down at the fire demon. Hiei didn't notice this.

He cleared his throat once again. "Now for you two…."

End Flashback  
Yusuke finished his story. Hoping Keiko may see that he would rather stay  
here than go off to some weirdo school.

Keiko looked up at him, with an expression of disbelief. Yusuke stared right  
back at her, not willing to break the gaze. Keiko could see he was looking  
for some kind of approval.

"Will you write?' She asked in a fake annoyed tone. Yusuke immediately  
grinned, showing off all his white teeth.

"Of coarse!" He shouted, slapping her back like one would do to a buddy of  
theirs.

They continued walking down the street in a comfortable silence, Yusuke's  
swelling had gone down and Keiko had apologized many times as they walked.

"Yusuke?" Keiko asked, turning her head to look at him.

"What?"

"When you said you and Kuwabara had to pick a country, where'd you pick?"

"Aaah…." He kept his eyes on the street. "We thought we'd just say Asia."

"Why Asia?"

"Well, we guessed we'd have an accent, so we picked someplace close."

"Hmmm… That makes sense. A first for you." She added with a smile.

They continued for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
"You're kidding!"

"I am not. I wouldn't joke about this sort of thing."

"But, demons…?"

"That'll be bloody creepy!"

"I didn't think they were real. Just some old myth or something."

"Now Arthur, what are you gossiping to the boys about now?" Mrs. Weasley  
said sternly, as she entered the kitchen, levitating two freshly  
de-feathered dead chickens. On this very rare occasion all the Weasely's  
were home, sitting at the kitchen table. Not including Percy, the downfall  
of the family, though the Mr. and Mrs. would never in their lives admit it.

And now the Weasley's. A wizarding family, purebloods. Meaning they don't  
have a single drop of muggle blood in their entire body. And muggle meaning,  
may I quote another, 'non-magic folk.' Now back to the main subject, the  
Weasley's. They may be one of the few pureblood families but they are not  
one of the rich. Mr. Weasely who works for the Ministry of Magic does not  
make a lot of money, but no one complains. They are a family who are content  
and, maybe not completely happy but close enough, with what they have.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have seven children, all boys except for the youngest,  
Ginny, a smart intelligent girl. The two oldest are Charlie and Bill, both  
of whom have moved out and started their lives in the wizarding world. There  
is Fred and George, twins, both of whom like causing mischief and have also  
started a wizard joke shop. Stocked with enchanted things that range from  
love-potions to joke wands that give you black eyes. And they have become  
very successful.

There is Percy, as I said before, the downfall of the family. And there is  
Ronald Weasley, or more popularly known as Ron, who is tall and lengthy and  
has grown several inches in the past few months. The second youngest child,  
not the brightest of the bunch, not the most popular of the bunch but he is  
better at wizards chess than anyone else in his family. He is best friends  
with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The entire family is easily  
recognized as Weasley's because of their flaming red hair and sadly for  
their hand-me-down clothes.

"Mum! You haven't heard, have you!" Shouted Ginny, looking slightly pale  
from the news.

"What haven't I heard?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes falling on her balding  
husband. He looked up at his wife, not really wanting to tell her about what  
he had heard, after all she would get worried sick over the children.

"W-well… I. I…" He began slowly.

"C'mon dad, tell mum!" Fred said, excitedly. Although he no longer went to  
Hogwarts, and neither did George, this was unbelievable news.

"Yes, tell me what all this hubb-bub is about, Arthur." She looked  
expectantly at him.

"Well, Molly dear, I over heard at the Ministry, that Dumbeldore is bringing  
demons to the school."

Mrs. Weasley placed a hand over her heart and looked as if she was about to  
faint. "What for!" she managed to say, taking a seat with the rest of the  
family.

"You mean they're real?" asked Ron, who was even paler than Ginny.

"Well anything's possible, I suppose." Answered Mr. Weasley.

"But what for, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley again, her eyes wide with shock.  
Mr. Weasely took a sip of his tea before answering.

"I don't know, Molly. I only heard that Dumbeldore was telling the Minister  
of Magic that he was bringing demons to the school." He said a bit  
impatiently, he had said it dozens of times already.

The discussion of demons continued through out the night. Wondering what  
they may look like, if they're there to help Filch with the patrolling of  
the castle or if they're there for some kind of sadistic punishment to those  
who get detention. The thought of demons protecting them didn't even cross  
anyone's mind at all.

WHOSEENJEZEBELSHEWASBORNTOBEAWOMANWECOULDBLAME  
The next day Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, Ron's home. Hermione  
Granger, is a girl, a bit younger than Miss Keiko. Her parents are both  
muggles, so she is muggle born. She is the smartest wizard of her age, which  
is around 16 or 15, and is close friends to Harry and Ron. She has bushy  
brown hair and is a very persistent young woman.

Ron, Ginny, who was also friends with Harry and Hermione, Harry and Hermione  
were gathered in Ron's room. The two new comers had just been told of the  
demons that were to arrive at Hogwarts.

"Demons…" Harry breathed.

"Yeah… but dad might've heard wrong." He said almost hopefully. Who in their  
right mind would want demons at their school? He thought.

"I don't think he did." Ginny said, "Maybe the demons won't hurt us. I mean  
Dumbeldore is bringing them"

"And he would never do something to harm us. We know that." Hermione said,  
in a know-it-all tone.

"But demons, are they even real?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I read about them…" started Hermione.

"You read about anything you can get your bloody mitts on." Ginny said  
sharply, glaring at the wall. Before Hermione could retort Mrs. Weasley  
called them from downstairs.

"We're going to go get you're things! Hurry down now!" she yelled. They made  
their way down stairs to where the fireplace was, Ginny and Hermione glaring  
at each other. Harry and Ron were looking quite baffled on why the girls  
were in such a mood with one another.

The only ones going to Diagon Alley were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and  
Mr. and Mrs Weasley. The rest of the family were having a gnome throwing  
tournament. They could get rid of the gnomes while having fun.

"We'll have to buy you some new robes Ron, you must've grown at least a half  
a foot during the summer." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Now lets go, we need to be home soon for me to start dinner." She said. And  
they disappeared one-by-one into the fire. Outside the yells of gnome as  
they were being thrown could be heard, and a window breaking from the impact  
of a gnome could also be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
"Now for you two…" He looked directly at them, taking a deep breath he  
continued. "Since you will be the newcomers everyone will notice, I will ask  
you too please not kill or seriously maim anyone for asking you questions."  
He eyed Hiei.

Hiei scoffed, "I won't kill any damn ningen."

"Good. Now since this is the only meeting you'll have until you are already  
at Hogwarts, you'll only be told once about your mission." He coughed.

"You guys will be known to the entire school as demons, so that won't be a  
secret. But your objection will be a bit different than Yusuke's and  
Kuwabara's." He looked through the papers on his desk until he found a  
photo. Kurama and Hiei looked at the photo that was being presented to them.

It was of a boy, no older than 16, with messy jet-black hair and round black  
plastic glasses. On his forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning  
bolt. The odd thing was was that the picture was moving.

"It's moving." Kurama breathed.

"Yes… it's a wizard photograph. But that's not the point, the boy inside the  
photo is Harry Potter and he is part of your mission."

"We're going to have to baby-sit him then?" Hiei asked, dreading the mission  
already.

Koenma sighed irritably, "Yes and no. Along with protecting the rest of the  
students and the secret mission I assigned to you, I want you to pay special  
mind to this boy. Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get into any  
trouble."

"Why do we have to pay special attention to this boy?" asked Kurama.

And Koenma explained. All the tragedies that had occurred in Harry's life,  
about Voldemort and the prophecy, his friends and enemies at school, and his  
home life. He told them everything.

They talked about their mission for what seemed like hours, but in reality  
it wasn't.

"Kurama, I'll need you to perform this mission in your youko form." Koenma  
stated.

Kurama looked surprised, as did Hiei.

"Why?"

"It will be better if you looked like a demon."

"Hiei doesn't look like a demon." Stated Kurama; Hiei growled.

"He acts like a demon you on the other hand act human and look human. So you  
might as well look demonic if you can't be demonic."

"I can act like a demon!" Whined Kurama, very out of character for the fox.  
Hiei and Koenma looked at him doubtfully.

"Kurama, I know you can now turn into your demon form for as long as you  
want so will you just do what I ask!" He was shouting by the end.

"Fine!" Kurama shouted back.

"Can we leave now?" Asked Hiei impatiently,

"You understand your mission?"

The two demons nodded. "Good, then you are dismissed."

Hiei flitted away like he always does and Kurama walked through the doors,  
his shoulders slightly sagging.

Inside the office purple smoke engulfed Koenma, turning him back into his  
toddler form. "George!" He cried.

The door burst open to reveal a blue orge, by the name of George, who was  
panting like a hot dog. "Y-yes, Koenma-sama?"

"I wanna go to bed George!" cried Koenma like a little baby, "Tuck me in!"  
He ordered stomping out through the side door.

"Okay, Koenma-sama." George replied, following the prince through the door.

LOLIPOPLOLIPOPOOOLOLOLILOLIPOP  
"Shu-chan, this is a bit unexpected." Shiori said. She and her son were  
sitting at the kitchen table. Kurama had prepared tea for his mother, hoping  
it would calm her.

"It's only for a year. And I'll write to you every week." He pleaded with  
her, she had no idea how much he'd rather stay at home, but of coarse he was  
a great actor. With those large, beautiful green eyes it was hard to say no  
to the boy.

"Where exactly will you be going though? I can't have my son wandering  
around aimlessly. You could get hurt or… or…" She was imagining the awful  
things that could happen to him. She began to cry at the thought of it.  
Kurama immediately got up and put a comforting arm around his mother.

"Mother… don't cry." He said soothingly. "I'll be traveling in England.  
Nothings going to happen to me." She calmed down…. A little.

"I guess it will be alright. It is for your studies after all."

"Thank you, mother!" He hugged her, and ran upstairs before another word  
could be uttered. As soon as closed the door he flopped, gracefully mind  
you, onto his bed. He heard a deep chuckling noise from the window, he  
lifted his head to see Hiei lounging on his windowsill; his boots, cloak and  
katana stacked in a neat pile on the floor.

The fox put his head back down. "What's so funny?" He mumbled through the  
pillow.

"You, fox." Hiei stated simply.

Kurama turned his body so he was facing Hiei. "Hiei why are your sitting all  
the way over there?" He pouted slightly, patting the bed space next to him  
invitingly. "My firefly, come and lay with me. I'm so lonely without you…"

Hiei blushed slightly but followed obediently. Kurama wrapped his arms  
lovingly around Hiei's small, but built frame. Hiei in turn snuggled into  
Kurama's chest, breathing in his scent.

"At least will be together, ne?" He felt the little koorime nod into his  
chest. Kurama leaned in slightly so his mouth was touching Hiei's ear, he  
whispered

"I love you, my little firefly."

"I love you too, my Kitsune" and with that Hiei drifted to sleep in his  
lover's arms.

BAMBAMBAMICANFEELHEARTBEATSBAMBAMBAMEVERYBODYMOVETHEIRFEETS  
Kuwabara sat in his living room watching a movie with his older sister,  
Shizuru. He had told her a lie about where he would be going for a year but  
after many squabbles and hits the truth was told.

"So, tomorrow you're leaving to go shop for your things, huh?" Shizuru  
asked, glancing at her brother before returning to the movie.

"Yeah." Kuwabara answered though a mouth full of popcorn.

"Huh… do ya need money?"

"Nah, Koenma says he'll pay for all the stuff…" He answered before shoving  
more popcorn into his mouth. Both of their attention returned to the screen  
as they heard a scream. A few more minutes passed while neither said a word.

"Did you tell that Yukina girl, that you'd be leaving?" Kuwabara jumped at  
the mention of the beautiful girls name. With sparkling eyes and a voice  
full of the utmost confidence, he said

"She said she'd write to me every day! "

"I doubt that lil' bro." Shizuru said flatly. He slumped and fell back into  
the couch, looking like he was about to cry.

"She probably won't. I wouldn't even write to myself every day." But with  
new conviction he shouted out, "But I'll write to her everyday!" streams of  
tears coming from his eyes, he calmed down and continued to watch the film.  
Shizuru lit her cigarette, taking it in slowly.

"You make sure to get me somethin', ok."

"Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro Himitsu: This is not, I REPEAT, this is NOT what I have written. This is

still part of the ex-authoress's story until after chapter 8. So, everybody, please

clap and thank her that you are able to read such a wonderful story D

Chapter 4

The 28 of August was uneventful, so to speak. For Kurama and Hiei, their  
time was spent lounging about and packing their things at a slow pace. Hiei  
had all his extra clothing and such stored in Kurama's closet, so whenever  
he needed to change, he could easily slip into the room and do so.

They were currently in Kurama's bedroom, Hiei sitting on the bed and Kurama  
looking for the right type of outfits to bring.

"I want to look elegant but I don't want to look too vain or bring  
unnecessary attention to myself…" He continued to trifle though his  
clothing. When he had found that he could easily return to his demon form he  
had purchased as many outfits as he could get a hold of.

"Kitsune, I don't think its possible for you not to bring unnecessary  
attention to yourself." He said pointedly, "You're over seven feet tall and  
look like a giant humanoid fox."

Kurama turned his head to glare at him," I am not a 'giant humanoid fox' I  
am a youko. A very sexy and powerful youko." He said and turned back to his  
work with a small pout on his lips.

"Right kitsune, a very vain youko, that's what you are." Kurama turned to  
remark once again, but stopped. Hiei had one of his rare smiles on, Kurama  
more than willing, smiled back.

"I'll settle for that then." He said cheerfully. "Now what do you think of  
this?" He held up a large blue cloth, trimmed with gold.

"Anything looks good on you Kurama, why even ask." The koorime said dryly.  
The fox chuckled quietly, setting the blue cloth down, he walked over to  
Hiei and sat down next to him.

"Hiei," Kurama said, his face showing complete seriousness. "I love you with  
all my heart, and I want to be with you for eternity." Hiei blushed. Kurama  
was making him anxious. 'What if he wants to get rid of me!" he thought, his  
heart racing.

Using his right hand, he pulled Hiei's face close to his and said, "I want  
you to be my mate Hiei."

The silence was deafening. Kurama was nervous. If Hiei said no then they  
couldn't be together anymore. If he said yes, it would be the happiest time  
of his life and probably Hiei's too. His green eyes staring intently into  
red orbs, searching for any sign of acceptance or rejection.

'Inari, Hiei. Please answer, I think I'll have a heart attack if you don't."  
thought Kurama. As if reading his mind, he answered.

DAYSGOBYANDSTILLITHINKOFYOU,DAYSWHENICOULDN'TLIVEMYLIFEWITHOUTYOU  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I'm going to give you a tattoo." Botan said, her usual  
bubbuliness in tact. Their jaws must've dropped at least a foot.

"A t-tattoo!" Kuwabara said, "Shizuru will kill me if she knew I got a  
tattoo!"

"What the hell do we need a tattoo for!" Yusuke shouted. Botan smiled  
nervously at the two, taking a step back.

"Its only temporary. It'll come off once you return home." She said calmly.  
"You can't speak English, now can you Yusuke?" He shook his head. "This  
tattoo will allow you to speak fluent English while still letting you speak  
Japanese."

"Nice sales pitch, Botan." Yusuke said sarcastically. She hit them both over  
the head with her oar.

"What the hell did I do!" Kuwabara shouted angrily, waving his arms about  
like a mad man.

Botan waved him off like he was crazy, continuing on with her little sermon.

"Now then, you get to pick where the tattoo will be. But let me give you  
some advice before you decide. The closer the tattoo is to your head the  
better your English will be." She looked at them solemnly," As in you can't  
put it on the heel of your foot."

"Why would we want to put it on our feet?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his sore  
head. Botan laughed nervously.

"Hehehe… Because it's a… picture of…. Koenma-sama." And that was enough for  
Yusuke Urameshi.

He waved his hands in front of his face, "There is no way in HELL that I am  
gonna have diaper boy on me!" He shouted angrily. He stormed off, but before  
he could get a foot away, Botan pulled him back and knocked him out. She put  
her hands on her hips triumphantly and looked at Kuwabara menacingly.

"You want a tattoo, don't you, Kazuma." He nodded his head fervently.

"I want Koenma on me." He said, his voice cracking.

"Good."

40 minutes later

Yusuke scratched at the tattoo furiously, though it was quite hard for it  
was in the middle of his back.

"Damn it, Botan!" He screamed.

"Now, now Yusuke you don't see Kuwabara complaining." In fact Kuwabara had  
yet to say a word. He was standing a good few feet away from them.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?" Botan asked, feeling a bit guilty for treating him  
badly. He looked up, and in an instant he was back to normal.

"Are we leaving now!" He asked eagerly. Yusuke and Botan looked at each  
other. Botan was the first to snap out of it and return to her normal  
chipper form.

"Yes! We're going to take a portal to a wizarding town in London, named…"  
She took a minute to remember, "Diagon Alley!"

1 hour later

"I think I'm going to be sick." Botan stated, holding her hand to her mouth.  
She was a sickly shade of green, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked as if they were  
about to pass out.

Diagon Alley, is a town that just by looking at it you could tell it was ver  
ancient. At first glance the buildings may seem decrepit but after taking in  
the scenery, the buildings become elegant and have a sort of knowing air  
about them. The trio had just exited a large white stone building in the  
middle of he town. The building was a bank run by litle goblin people.

And of coarse being the twodull-witted boysthey are, Yusuke and Kuwabara  
couldn't help but to make ghastly jokes and imatations of the goblins. This  
would not have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that they did these  
things right in front of he goblins. Now as for Botan, who had accompanied  
them, she was toobusy talking to the goblin bankers to notice the immature  
acts of the two behind her.

But to the horror of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan, the goblins had seen this  
and as a 'treat' the goblins sped up the little train you were to go on to  
get your money. And took many, many detours on the way to the vault and the  
way back. But on a slightly brighter side they had received two large bags  
with many galleons inside.

"I would rather be dirt poor then go back in there with with those demon  
things!" Yusuke shouted, drawing attention to himself and the others. Not  
that they weren't already, for Botan had neon blue hair and the three of  
them were wearing odd clothes that the English folk had never seen.

Botan swiftly wacked Yusuke on the back of the head. "Yusuke!" she said in a  
sharp whisper. "Don't talk about demons here! They don't exist as far as the  
wizarding community knows! So don't talk about these things in public!" She  
looked around nervously, grinning at the bewildered public, who just avoided  
the group altogether.

"Where are we going now?" Kuwabara asked, compeletely ignoring the two as he  
stared at the buildings.

Botan flipped out her notebook and started searching through the pages. "Ah  
Ha!" she said pointing to a page. "We have many things to do Kuwabara,  
Yusuke. SO, I suggest we get a move on because at 5 o'clock sharp we are to  
meet Dumbeldore-sama at..." she turned the page. "At the Leaky Cauldron."

"Is that the place we came in at?" Kuwbara asked. Botan nodded, ushering  
them to move forward.

"Now let's get going we have lots to do!" She chirped.

100YEARS100MORESOMEDAYWEMAYSEEAWOMANKINGSWORDINHANDSWINGINGATEVIL

For Botan and the Spirit Detectives the day was spent much like this. At the  
wand shop, which was run by an elderly wand maker, they had reserved special  
wands. Now these wands were specially made for them. Since the detectives  
have never used or even seen magic, these wands would perform any spell for  
them. All they had to do was hold out their wand and it would perform the  
right spell, or whatever it may be, at the right time.

At the robe shop, Yusuke had been especially reluctant, more than Kwabara at  
least, to wear the clothing, but Botan had insisted that they would be  
caught if they were found wearing their normal outfits.

The book store was the shop that bored the detectives the most, except for  
when the boys had found out that they could hex people and that there were  
tons of books on the subject, though if anyone even met them the knew they  
weren't going to read them. Botan had managed to get them both out of there  
before anyone would become suspicious.

"We've arrived!" Botan said, with less enthusiasm than when they had first  
arrived. Spending a whole day with two... not so smart people can really  
grate one's nerves.

"Where?" They asked at once. And Botan reminded them by hitting them both on  
the heads with one fatal swoop.

"To meet Dumbeldore you IDIOTS!" She roared, clapping her hands to her  
mouth. She gave a weak grin to the few opeople that were near.

"Now come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The trio entered the Leaky Cauldron through the backdoor. Trying to look as  
inconspicuous as possible, they began to look for the man that looked like a  
Dumbeldore. They of course only knew that he was elderly and has an air of  
respect around him.

The Leaky Cauldron was a slum like place, not like the other kinds of  
buildings which had elegance wrapped around them like a piece of twine. Not  
like the slums in Tokyo maybe, but not as high classed as the rest. The  
Leaky Cauldron was a mix of a bar, hotel, restaurant and a place to gossip.

As they looked about Yusuke spotted an elderly man wearing a purple robe and  
a hat to match, drinking a cup of tea at the far end of the room. As they  
started to walk over to him, he stood up and smiled warmly at them.

"You must be the ones I am to meet." He said in a strong voice, though it  
sounded very kind. "Please, sit down." He waved for them to take a seat and  
they did. As if the thought just occurred to her, Botan stood up looking  
embarrassed.

"I'm Botan from the Spirit World! And these two are Yusuke Urameshi and  
Kazuma Kuwabara." She pointed to each of them, Dumbeldore laughed.

He smiled at them, "It's a pleasure, now please sit." He said as he sat down  
across from them.

"Now before we say much more, I think it would be better if we protect  
ourselves from eavesdroppers." He said, glancing to the right.

With a wave of his wand and a whisper of some magical words a sound barrier  
was set around them. Though of coarse Yusuke and Kuwabara were awe struck by  
this. They didn't understand the words Dumbeldore had said but they could  
definitely feel a difference. It seemed as if they were the only ones who  
existed.

"What did you do!" Yusuke asked, clearly surprised. Kuwabara and Botan  
nodded as well. Botan though was not as surprised as the two boys because  
she had seen magic before but not a lot of it.

Dumbeldore chuckled, a knowing smile spread across his lips as he adjusted  
his half moon glasses. "It was a sound barrier spell… Quite simple really.  
And I'll be happy to teach you once you are at Hogwarts." He said  
cheerfully. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked excited at this.

"Are you one of the teachers, Dumbeldore-sama?" Botan asked.

"Oh, no, no…" Dumbeldore said, with a hearty laugh. "I am too old for such  
things. I am now just a headmaster. But I presume, if I may, that you two do  
not have much experience with the ways of magic. And please, call me  
Dumbeldore. But may I ask for you to call me Professor Dumbeldore once you  
arrive at school. It may look odd for students to just call me  
'Dumbeldore'." He said this still smiling.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called for you to meet me here." They  
nodded. " I have a personal favor to ask of you two." He looked directly at  
Yusuke and Kuwabara. "I would like you two to keep an eye on two of my  
students. Maybe, possibly become friends or something of the sort with  
them."

"Are they special or something?" Yusuke asked. "Are they an enemy!" He said  
excitedly, Botan elbowed him in the side

Dumbeldore pondered this for a moment before answering. "They are certainly  
not an enemy, and as for special… There are two of my students I am worried  
about. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

"We're gonna watch over them?" Yusuke asked, not really liking the idea of  
watching over some stupid little kids.

"Well I'd prefer to call it being friends."

"But why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Harry has a habit of getting himself, and his friends, into trouble and I  
am worried that Draco may be on the verge to becoming a Death Eater."

"What the hells a 'Death Eater'?" Yusuke asked. An image was running through  
both of the boys heads of Botan eating people at a high class restaurant.

And so the evening was spent discussing Harry's and Draco's past and future.  
Of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Of magic, wizarding culture and of course  
Hogwarts.

I'MGONNAGETCHYOULIKEASPACEBOYWHOAWHAOOHIMREADYNOW

"Is… is that Professor Dumbeldore?" Harry said aloud. Him, Hermione and the  
Weasley family were seated at a large table in the Leaky Cauldron. They had  
just finished their shopping and decided to take a break before returning to  
the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione looked in the direction Harry was looking. There indeed was  
Dumbeldore, though he was not alone. He was seated with three young looking  
people, that did not look like wizards nor did they look English. They were  
wearing odd clothing and the girl that was seated between the orange haired  
boy and the black greased up boy had very bright blue hair.

"Wonder why he's here?" Ron said flipping through one of his schoolbooks.

Upon taking a closer look Hermione noticed something different about them.  
"They're not English."

"Who?" Ron questioned.

"The people sitting with Professor Dumbeldore, you idiot!" She snapped back  
at him.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, looking from his angle he tried to see  
their faces but couldn't.

"Did anyone hear that!" Piped Ginny, looking quite excited.

"Well from the looks of their eyes and cheek bones" she was cut off by  
Ginny.

"Hello anyone listening!" She spoke louder waving her hand in front of their  
faces.

"What Ginny?" spoke Ron looking a bit annoyed at his sister, who just rolled  
her eyes.

"Dad said there's going to be exchange students coming to Hogwarts!" This is  
where Hermione looked very interested.

"From where! Do you know from where?" She asked hurriedly, Ginny shook her  
head, Hermione jumped up and went to talk to Mr. Weasley, the three stared  
after her.

"She gets way to excited over the stupidest of things." Ron droned, Harry  
nodded absentmindedly.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Who? Oh, them. Harry, y'know not everything Dumbeldore does is your  
business." Ron remarked, frowning slightly. Potter glared at Ron before  
sighing.

"I know that. But still… I can't help it…" He said leaning back into his  
chair.

"You could just ask Dumbeldore too, instead of being sneaky and spying on  
him." Ginny suggested receiving two doubtful stares.

"What?"

"You really are stupid aren't you." Ron argued.

"Oh, shut up. It was just an idea."

"Yeah, a really stupid idea."

Harry ignored them as they continued to argue. He was watching Dumbeldore  
and the three strangers but as he continued to watch he noticed that they  
weren't moving, or even talking. 'That's… weird.' He thought. He was about  
to ask when Hermione practically pushed him off his chair.

"They're from Asia!" She exclaimed, thinking that they knew what she was  
talking about.

"Watch what you're doing Hermione! You almost knocked me over!"

"Oh sorry." She said not paying him any mind. "But they're from Asia! Do you  
know what that means!" She didn't wait for an answer, but she was  
interrupted.

"Why if it isn't the peasants, the mudblood and famous Potter!" He spat. The  
group turned around. There stood Draco Malfoy. Harry couldn't have hated him  
more at that moment. Harry stood up and faced Malfoy with a look of disgust.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said angrily, his words laced with hate,  
Malfoy just smirked.

"Nothing from you, Potter. I just wanted to give you some advice." He said,  
his smirk growing visibly.

"He doesn't want any advice form you Malfoy!" Ron said, his anger growing.  
Malfoy didn't take his eyes off Harry.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Weasley." He barked. "I just have to say,  
I'd watch your step, Potter, unless you feel like falling." He smirked at  
their confused looks before turning around striding out the door.

"That was…"

"Overly dramatic?"

"Oh yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Using his right hand, he pulled Hiei's face close to his and said, "I want  
you to be my mate Hiei."

The silence was deafening. Kurama was nervous. If Hiei said no then they  
couldn't be together anymore. If he said yes, it would be the happiest time  
of his life and probably Hiei's too. His green eyes staring intently into  
red orbs, searching for any sign of acceptance or rejection.

'Inari, Hiei. Please answer, I think I'll have a heart attack if you don't.'  
thought Kurama. As if reading his mind, he answered.

"Kurama, I don't think you know what you're getting into." The koorime said  
softly, averting his gaze from the kitsune. It felt as if his heart ripped  
in two.

Kurama wouldn't take that for an answer. He wouldn't allow it. He was Youko  
Kurama, the Youko Kurama. Demons would pay a fortune just to sleep with him.  
You could just imagine what they would do to be his mate.

A determined look took over the redhead's face, he grabbed Hiei's face.

"Look at me Hiei." Kurama ordered.

"Look at me." He said more forcefully, he obliged reluctantly.

"Why?" His hands were shaking, his grip tightened.

"Kurama, you know that if we become mates you would tire of me." His ruby  
eyes began to water. It hurt him so much to say this.

"No Hiei, I wouldn't. I would never." His throat became dry, he was becoming  
desperate. "You should know this by now…" He trailed off, searching for any  
clue that he wasn't just talking to a wall.

Hiei stared up at him, he didn't know if he could believe him. He trusted  
him with his life, but with his heart, he was… just so unsure. But for some  
strange reason Kurama did indeed seem to care for him.

Kurama began to tear up, before he could even let out a single sob Hiei gave  
him a chaste kiss on his quivering lips before whispering,

"I'll tell you my answer at midnight tonight." And with that he left through  
the window in a blur, leaving a terrified spirit fox alone in his deafening  
room.

DIDYOUKNOWTHATJAPANHAS39DEATHSCAUSEDBYGUNSINONEYEARANDTHEU.S.HASOVER11,000

"You look so dorky in those clothes!" Shizuru howled with laughter. It was a  
rare sight to see her lose her cool demeanor, and even when it was only with  
her brother it was still rare.

Kuwabara was currently wearing his new wizard clothes trying his best to get  
a feel for them. He looked very odd wearing robes, he's quite tall and a bit  
on the bulky side. He was checking himself out in the mirror and that was  
when his sister barged in and caught him. She immediately went into a fit of  
laughter.

"Shut up!" He yelled, trying to take the embarrassing clothes off, but only  
managed to get himself tangled and toppled over which sent Shizuru into  
another fit of laughter.

He managed to get himself back into a standing position before all his  
dignity could be lost. He glared at his older sister who was bent over from  
laughing so much.

"It's not like I have a choice or anything, and I'm not the only one wearing  
this, Urameshi's got to too." He said matter of factly, as he safely removed  
his robe and tie.

"You mean that little punks gonna wear that too?" She asked taking in deep  
breaths to calm herself, though she still had a large grin on her face. He  
nodded.

"I so need the camera!" She complained as she left the room.

Confused at this he poked his head through his bedroom door and shouted,  
"Why!"

She shouted back, "I want a picture of you two in those stupid clothes!"

ISEETREESOFGREENREDROSESTOOISEETHEMBLOOMFORMEANDYOUANDITHINKTOMYSELFWHATAWONDERFULWORLD

"Kaasan! Wake up I need to tell you something!" Yusuke yelled. The teen had  
forgotten to tell his mother that he would be gone for a year.

"Just five more minu..." His mother murmured into the pillow. Yusuke didn't  
have time for this, he still had to pack, he had to meet the rest of the  
team at Genkia's tomorrow, he had to go to the Spirit World after that  
andthentake a portal to London, then go on a train for... for who knows how  
long! Ugh! The whole thing was a mess! But right now he had tell his mother.

He went into the kitchen, found a pot and filled it with cold water, well as  
cold as tap water goes. He crept up to his sleeping mother and dumped the  
enire pot on to her head. Atsuko, the name of his mother, woke up with a  
start, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Yusuke..." she said, looking up at her son, she was sill sort of asleep.  
Then she spotted the pot that was in her son's hand. She slowly returned her  
gaze to her son, Yusuke returned that gaze. It was tense.

"Why did you pour water on me?"

"Cuz you wouldn't wake up." he replied with equal intensity. They stared at  
eachother, their eyes locked.The moment was disturbed by a knock at the  
door.

Atsuko let out a long yawn, "Go get that, will ya Yusuke." She turned her  
attention to the tv. Yusuke just sighed. His mother could be so wierd  
sometimes.

At the door Kuwabara and Shizuru were there. Behind the older girl's back  
she had a camera, ready to take any picture that may be embarrassing.

"Are ya gonna invite us in or are we just gonna stand here?" Shuzuru asked  
dryly, walking in anways.

"Hey Urameshi." Greeted Kuwabara.

"Hey."

They went into the living room to join Shizuru and Atsuko.

"Did you tell her that you were leaving yet?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shook  
his head, moaning about how unfair his life was.

"Your leaving, Yusuke Urameshi!" Shouted an angry Atsuko from the living  
room.

"What're you talking about?" He said, not quite ready to explain.

"Shizuru just told me you were leaving! And for a year! How can you not tell  
your own mother about this! And what about school! It's not free you know!  
And where are you going for a YEAR! My God Yusuke! Think before you..." And  
on and on she yelled at the poor boy, but the poor boy was also yelling back  
aswell.

Shizuru and Kuwabara stood at the side watching the scene with amusment.

WEWERESAILINGALONGONMOONLIGHTBAYWECOULDHEARTHEVOICESSINGINGTHEYSEEMTOSAYYOUHAVESTOLENMYHEARTANDGONEAWAY

The clock striked 11:30. Kurama had stayed in his room for the better part  
of the day packing his and Hiei's clothes. The day had past insanely slow.  
His mother had been worried about him but she couldn't do anything. The only  
person, demon really, that could lift Kurama out of this rut was Hiei.

He prayed for hours that Hiei would accept him, be his mate for the rest of  
their lives. Kurama had cried many tears but stopped a while back. He had  
his heart set on the fact that Hiei may become his. That would be so  
wonderful. He was snapped out of his thought by a knock at his window.

"Hiei..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The Next Morning

Kurama and Hiei lay intertwined in the single bed that was in the kitsune's  
room. Fresh bite marks were on each of their necks. The first to stir was  
the kitsune, he gazed down at his small mate. Yes, mate. Hiei had finally  
become his and he Hiei's.

He kissed the koorime's cheek, red eyes opened sleepily.

"Morning, my little Hiei."

Hiei nuzzled closer to Kurama.

"I'm not little." He muttered sleepily. Kurama chuckled.

"Your right. You're not little. You're very very big." He smirked as a small  
blush appeared on the demon's face. Whoever said Hiei was not modest would  
be a liar.

"Hnnn…" They lay there for a while, each content with just being with  
eachother. That is until Kurama realized the time.

"10:30?" He groaned, they were going to be late meeting the group at  
Genkia's. He had one leg swung over the bed before he was pulled back by a  
pair of strong arms.

"Hiei, let go. We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." He let go  
reluctantly. Kurama bent down kissing the jaganshi before getting up to take  
a shower.

He stopped at the bathroom door, it was conveniently connected to his room,  
and turned to face Hiei.

"You can take a shower after me… or with." He smiled seductively before  
walking in. Hiei lay there staring after his mate, in a blur the door  
snapped shut and laughter could be heard from within.

INEVERSAWITHAPPENINGI'VEGIVINUPANDGIVININIJUSTCOULDN'TTAKETHEHURTAGAIN

"Bye Kaasan!"

"You better not forget to write!"

"Yes, Kaasan." He shut the door and let out a heavy sigh. Now he had to  
write two letters at a time. What a jip!

He was wearing his regular green clothes and carrying a rather large trunk  
that held all his belongings. It may look heavy and was heavy to anyone who  
was normal but to Yusuke it was as light as a feather.

Yusuke went to the front of his apartment building and waited. He was  
waiting for Kuwabara and Shizuru, who were going to pick him up and take him  
to Genkia's.

He stood there cursing and glaring at anyone who dared even look at him. He  
was not in his best mood. Today the mission began and he would be gone for a  
year, plus he would be stuck with Kuwabara. Not that he hated him, he loved  
the guy but damn, he could be so annoying at times.

The worst part were the clothes. He detested them.I mean, who in there right  
mind would like them? Yusuke growled.

Ten minutes passed when a green car stopped in front of him. He walked up to  
the car peered inside, the window rolled down to reveal none other than  
Kuwabara who was looking quite sullen.

"Kid, get inside, or you'll be late!" Shizuru shouted over the radio,  
ushering the teen in. Yusuke pushed his trunk into the seat next to him  
leaving him pushed up against the window.

"You comfortable back there?" Asked Shizuru.

"Do I look comfortable to you!" Shouted Yusuke, she just laughed.

The car ride was relatively quite, besides the radio, but Kuwabara had yet  
to speak. This seemed odd to Yusuke, usually Kuwabara ranted about how  
pretty Yukina was when they were on their was to grandmas. But now he just  
sat there looking out the window.

"Hey, idiot. What's wrong?"

"I am not an idiot, Urameshi!"

"Then why the hell are you so quiet!"

"khsdfbkb…." Mumbled the tall teen.

"What!" Shouted Yusuke, cupping his ear.

"Will you two both shut the fuck up! I'm tryin to drive here!" Shizuru said,  
loudly, as she avoided crashing the car. Yusuke gripped the seat in front of  
him tightly as Kuwabara did the same but to the dashboard.

"Watch where you're driving!" Both the teens shouted.

"And what the hell did you say! Or do I have to pound it out of ya!" Yusuke  
shoved his fist in Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara turned himself around so he was facing the detective fully and  
shouted

"It's Eikichi! I can't take her! She'll be all alone and I can't take her!"  
He fumed, eyes watery as if he was about to cry.

"I told you I'd take care of her, Kazuma." Shizuru said swurving.

"Why can't you take her? We could bring pets you know!"

"Botan said I shouldn't take her! She could get killed or-or lost!" He broke  
down in tears and sat back into his seat. Yusuke just sat staring at him as  
if he was an alien or he was crossdressing. He shivered at the thought.

"Then why are you so bummed out?"

"We're here!" Shizuru said, as she parked the car in front of the steps.

"I won't be able to see her!"

"Damn, you got it bad."

"Shut up Urameshi!"

The two Kuwabaras' got out of the car and started up the steps. Yusuke  
though was trying to get his overly big trunk out of the car.

"Damn thing! Get OUT!" And he pulled the trunk out sending him flying back a  
few feet.

Kuwabara walked up to him. "Urameshi, why do you have a trunk with you?"

A vein popped in Yusuke's head. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BRING ONE!"

"I know that! But why do you have it with you!" He yelled back.

"What do you mean?" He asked calmly, it appears he has mood swings.

"Well, Botan came and got mine so I wouldn't have to carry it around." He  
said as if it was something everyone knew. "I thought she did that with  
everyone."

If heads could explode than Yusuke's would have been a nuclear explosion.

"DAMN YOU BOTAN!"

IBETMONEYYOU'LLMARRYAHONEYWHOSWEETANDFUNNYANDHERNAMEWILLBETED  
"Well, we're only ten minutes late." Kurama said smiling down at his mate.  
They, like Kuwabara, also had their bags taken by Botan. They were to be  
retrieved by their owner when they reach the Rekai.

Kurama and Hiei were walking up the steps to the temple. There must have  
been a thousand, because it would take a long time to just walk them.  
Luckily the two demons were, well, demons so they walked those steps in only  
a few minutes.

As they opened the doors to the temple they saw Kuwabara in a headlock done  
by Yusuke, Shizuru talking to Genkia and Yukina walking in with a tray of  
tea. She smiled softly as the two demons came into the room.

"Hello Kurama-san, Hiei-san. Would you like some tea?" She asked kindly  
motioning for them to sit down.

"Oh, no thank you, Yukina-chan. It's almost time for us to leave." He said  
politely, taking a seat across from Shizuru. Hiei flitted to the window  
seat, perching himself in the usual way. Yukina smiled at him before leaving  
to the kitchen.

With a pop Botan appeared with an extra long oar.

"Everyone hop on! We need to leave now for you to be able to make the  
train!"

Yusuke grabbed the fairy girl by her collar, taking Botan by surprise. "Why  
did you take the idiots stuff and not mine! I AM the leader of this thing!"

"She took our things too, Yusuke." Piped Kurama. Botan looked at him and  
then Yusuke.

"Sorry, sorry! I just forgot! But don't you go get mad at me!" She said  
firmly, yanking his hand from her.

"Kurama! You need to change into your Youko form now! Or you'll be late for  
the train!" She said hopping back on the oar.

He sighed. Concentrating his ki, white smoke engulfed him. As the smoke  
cleared, the form of Youko Kurama stood examining his long silver tail.

"I'll need to comb my tail soon..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
"Does the train seem longer to you? Or is it just myimagination?" Ginny  
Weasley and Harry Potter stood beside the roaring train. Hermione and Ron  
had gone to do their prefect duties.

But indeed to Harry the train did seem rather longer than the past six  
years.

"It does… Do you feel that Ginny?" Harry felt like he was being watched. He  
looked in the direction of the end of the train. Nothing. Perplexed, he  
boarded the train, Ginny trailing behind him.

OHBROTHERSLETSGODOWNDOWNTOTHERIVERTOPRAYASIWENTDOWNTOTHERIVERTOPRAY

"He noticed, do you think He'll suspect anything?"

"He's an idiot ningen. I'm surprised he could talk."

"Hiei, you know very well ningens aren't that stupid. Have you already  
forgotten that Shiori is a ningen. And Yusuke and Kuwabara are too." Kurama  
said pointedly, shutting the curtains of the window.

"Che. I know they're humans but…" He trailed off.

"What's wrong, koi?" Hiei had been acting strangely since they had appeared  
on the train. Appeared as in Koenma had gotten them a portal to take them  
directly to their compartment of the train. And compartment meaning one  
entire train cart to themselves. They were grateful for this and even more  
grateful for the lock that was connected to the door that separated the  
demons from the humans.

Kurama guessed it was due to the energy in the magic world. The energy was  
smothering. It effected him also but not in the same way. He was, well to  
put it bluntly, horny as hell. Good thing his mate was with him!

His tail twitched in happiness. Everything was working out for him. He had  
his mate by his side. His mate was sexy, scratch that, Hiei was dropped dead  
sexy. Especially after his training. His smooth skin glistening in the  
sunlight, his perfectly proportioned muscles showing, and that low deep  
voice…

Kurama started to drool. Hiei stared at him. This was weird, he thought.  
Scooting away from the fox. He snapped out of his day dream and pounced on  
the little demon.

20 minutes passed.

"Kurama can you get off me now, your crushing me." He was a bit annoyed.

"But I like holding you like this!" He whined. He seemed to do that more  
when his mate was around.

"And I like it too, but that woman has been standing there for the past 10  
minutes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think she'd stay here this long!"

"I thought you locked the door!"

"…"

"sigh."

Kurama got up and turned around to find an elderly plump woman staring  
blankly at him. Behind her was a cart of food he never saw before.

He smiled gently at her, remembering he was in his demon form. "Hello…"

She darted out of the room, scared out of her wits, leaving her cart full of  
food behind.

Hiei examined the food, poking it, smelling it, opening one of the packages  
a chocolate frog jumped out of the box. Hiei and Kurama watched with  
amazement as the frog hopped around until it finally was flung out the  
window.

"Everything's enchanted…" Breathed Kurama.

"Hn."

For the next few hours they ate what was on the cart discussing their plans.

The cart was large, with many couches and arm chairs. It had a Victoria sort  
of style that was crossed with an Asian style. There was even a large bed,  
for some reason. Sadly for Kurama, they had yet to make any use of it.

"What do you think we'll do when we arrive?" Hiei asked. Kurama had wrapped  
him in a hug and he had yet to let go. Hiei snuggled into the embrace.

The fox thought it over in his mind. They had yet to even meet the  
Headmaster Dumbeldore.

"Well I guess we'll have to find everyone and introduce ourselves." He could  
feel the evil smirk appearing on Hiei's face without even looking.

"Hiei, remember we are here to protect them not give them bodily harm."

"I just want to scare them."

"You promise?"

"If you can promise you won't either." He said smugly.

"Hmmm. Hiei I love you so much."

"…still won't promise anything."

The fox chuckled. He really was in bliss.

NOHANDSAREHALFASGENTLEORFIRMASTHEY'DLIKETOBETHANKGODYOUSEEMETHEWAYYOUDO

"Urameshi, I don't think there's anymore empty rooms."

"Maybe we should go find that Potter kid, he probably has room." Suggested  
Yusuke.

They had arrived at the station. They had received many odd looks but never  
gave them a second glance, just ignoring the wizard folk.

Searching for Harry was not as easy as it seemed. They looked in many  
compartments before becoming aggravated enough that they asked the students.

Eventually they found there way to Harry, who was in one of the last  
compartments of the train.

"Ready Kuwabara?"

He nodded curtly.

Yusuke slid the door open to find Harry and Ginny Weasley.

They looked up at hearing the door slide open, expecting to see Neville or  
Luna (?). Instead they saw the two boys that were at the Leaky Cauldron.  
Though they were wearing their school robes which seem oddly out of place on  
them.

Yusuke grinned, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this here is Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Just call me Kuwabara."

"Mind if we sit here?" without waiting for an answer he plopped himself  
down. Kuwabara sat himself down too.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. 'Rude!' was what they both thought.

"Ummm… My names Ginny Weasley." The red headed girl pointed out, smiling  
politely.

"Harry Potter." Said the messy raven haired boy, fixing his glasses.

"Nice to meet'ya!"

DOYOUREARSHANGLOW?DOTHEYWOBBLETOANDFRO?CANYOUTIEEMINANOT?CANYOUTIETHEMINABOW?

"Hey Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Do you know English?"

"No, why?"

"How are we supposed to understand them then?"

"…"

"…"

"You know, I didn't think of that?"

"And I thought you were the smart one."

Kuro Himitsu: Alright, this is it guys! After this chapter, i'm going orignial! (And please pray that I won't butcher this whole story pss pss writing romance is sorta new to me so cheer me on will you? and please please, any suggestions, any at all, please feel free to review, actually...PLEASE REVIEW!) yea, you can tell i'm really nervous ...


	10. Chapter 10

Himitsu: Sorry for the wait! I was really really nervous! I just don't know how to continue this story. I decided to make it completely, my own plot meaning that even though this is the 7th year and everything, the horcruxesnever happened. Plus, Dumbledore is not dead!I will add in my own conflicts in it. If you don't like that please tell me! I want to write according to what the majority wants so please help me with your reviews and give me advice about how to make this story better. Please enjoy!

ANDSOTHELIFEOFALONELYHOPELESSWRITERISABOUTTOBEGIN

Although those two foreigners looked strange and acted as if they were high on sugar,

Harry found Urameshi and Kuwabara hard to dislike. It was conforting to find someone who

wouldn't gasp, everytime you say "I'm Harry Potter" or "Voldemort" Although...

"Eikichi! I know it! I just know it! Shizuru-nee chan is probably locking her

up in a dark cold cold room while feeding her frozen stale tuna!" the orange pompadeured

one with a really broad body called Kuwabara wailed. He whipped out his cellphone and

tried to dial his house. The shorter one with overly gelled hair (himitsu: and better looking one )

named Yusuke, on the other hand, just had a bored look on his face while sticking his pinky

into his ear as if trying to clear his hearing after Kuwabara's deafening rant. Harry blinked

at this display. Are foreigners always this strange? And who exactly was this Eikichi?

Suddenly, Ginny spoke up, "Um...Kazuma, muggle devices won't work here, remember?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both just blinked at her. "Muggles?" they both asked. Harry's head

was spinning. 'Just who ARE these people!'

Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara, "Hey, is it just me or do you feel like

those two are staring at us like how you stare at an math problem?" "Yeah, Urameshi,

they look exactly how I look when I see a math...Hey! What the hell is that supposed

to mean!" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke was busy laughing at Kuwabara's stupidity when

the latter jumped and him and they both tumbled to the floor. They were busy trying to

stretch each other's faces in anger while Harry and Ginny were staring at the scene

before them wide eyed thinking, "What the bloody hell is wrong with these people?"

Yusuke was just about to knee Kuwabara in the balls before the compartment door

was thrown rudely open. In swaggered a pale blond haired boy with two gorrilla sized boys following

him like two very ugly bodyguards who Yusuke and Kuwabara have never seen before. Obviously,

however, Potter and Ginny DID know who those three were and by the looks of it, they were

not what you would call, "Close mates"

Ginny glared at them coldly while Harry stood up abrupty and spat out, "Malfoy, what

are you doing here?" The blond smirked at him and said scathingly, "Oh, nothing Potter. I am

just here to visit you and your-" Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he eyed Kuwabara who was on the floor

howling as he clutched his groin area while Yusuke was cursinig unbelievably filthy words as

he felt how much how much his cheeks were stretched. " -new friends. Honestly, Potter. That

orange hair twit has the most hideous face I have ever seen and the other one looks like a

stupid delinquent. They suit you well, Potty. Pity Weasel and that filthy mudblood aren't he-"

Draco never got to finish his sentence as he was sent flying by Kuwabara who punched him,

screaming, "I'm Not Ugly!" Draco crashed ungracefully into the hallway, headfirst. Crabbe

and Goyle looked livid and they cracked their knuckes, and lunged towards Kuwabara when

a huge force knocked them backwards and they crashed onto an absolutely shocked Malfoy.

The last thing all three of them heard before they plopped uncounsious was a voice bellowing,

"That's Urameshi Yusuke to you!" Harry and Ginny watched on half impressed and half shocked.

Yusuke had just sent Crabbe and Goyle flying with a single kick.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down as if nothing had happened. Harry said in an awed

voice, "That was so bloody awesome!" "Where on earth did you learn how to fight like that?"

Ginny added. Yusuke distinctly remembered that this was supposed to be an undercover

mission and covered Kuwabara's mouth just as he was about to blurt out, "We're Reikai

Tantei!" Harry and Ginny stared at them again when a familiar voice that belonged to a certain

redheaded boy was coming closer. "Oi Harry! We sneaked away from the prefect compartment

to visit y- Merlin's Beard! What on earth happened to Malfoy and his cronies!"

Yusuke just sweatdropped anime style and said, "Um...ten years of karate?"

TAKEPITYONMEIMONLYAPOORCHILDWHOISTRYINGTOLIVEINTHISCRUELCRUELWORLD

Meanwhile in a compartment on the other end of the train...

"Uwahhh! Um, I think 'HI' means hello in english...and...and...'Gracias' means thankyou,

WAIT, NO, that's spanish!"

Kurama was busy sitting on an armchair while trying to remember flashes of his english classes

in 1st grade. Hiei, who claimed that he would never learn such a filthy ningen language

like English, stared at Kurama in amusement. Watching his beautiful red headed, wait, screw that, Watching his _drop deadgorgeous _

silver headed kitsune pout and whine so adorably really helped him forget the fact that he would be stuck with two idiots _in the _

_same building_ for one whole year.

Hiei growled distastefully having remembered this fact. Kurama, who had sensitive

hearingfelt his ears twitch and take in thesound of his mate's deep voice.The kitsune looked up just as he was complaining how English

was totally different from Japanese, not to mention English people are _rude_!.

"Hiei, my little firefly, what's wrong?" Kurama asked worriedly, standing up and wrapped

his arms around his cute 'firefly'. Hiei blushed and let out a small moan as Kurama licked the bitemark on his neck

whichsignified that he was claimed.

"Tch, I just remembered a very unpleasant detail, that's all. One that I would rather forget"

hemanaged to saydarkly.

Kurama whispered into Hiei's ear in a hot husky voice, "Well, that can be arranged..."

_oh yea, the energy in this world was really getting to him..._

NEVERSAYTOHIEITHATYOUKAISDONTEXISTORELSEYOUSHALLBEENGULFEDINFLAMES

Kuwabara sneezed. 'Someone's talking about me...maybe it's Yukina-san!' he thought giddily

LALALASINGWITHMEYOUUNMUSICALLYINDUCEDCHILDRENOFTHEWORLD

"So...you're Yoo-sa-ke You-ra-meshy, and you're Ka-soo-ma Koowah-barah?"

an impressed redhead headed freckle faced 7th year named Ron Wesley asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both twitched in annoyance as their names were

being butchered by said red head.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Wesley"

"And I'm Hermoine Granger" a bushy haired brunette said.

Ron and Hermoine both shook hands with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Suddenly

Ginny said to them, "Did you hear that this year, Demons are going to protect Hogwarts?" Everyone's

attention was turned to the two foreigners

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed nervously. "No way!"

Hermoine piped up, "I wonder how they look like" while everyone else nodded with her.

"I bet they're big and scary with fangs and claws" Ron exclaimed

"Or maybe, they're really ugly and can breathe fire!" Harry suggested. Suddenly, everyone piped up

with their own vision of a scary demon while Kuwabara and Yusuke were busy trying

not to laugh at how surprised everyone is going to be when they see Hiei and Kurama.

Suddenly, the train slowed down and eventually came to a gradual stop.

"Good lord, We're here. I can't wait to see what those demons will look." Hermoine exclaimed.

They all walked out of the Hogwarts express when, Harry heard a familiar voice shouting,

"Firs' years this way!"

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted and grinned when the Half-giant saw him and waved. Yusuke and

Kuwabara had their mouths wide open. Yusuke said in an awed voice to Kuwabara, "Holy

shit! That guy's bigger than Toguro!...Hey Kuwabara, you listening!" Kuwabara was busy

staring at an even bigger site. "Holy FUCK. That big castle is a SCHOOL!" Harry, Ron,

and Hermoine found their reactions extremely amusing.

"Who's Toguro?" Ron blurted out.

Yusuke just shrugged nonchalantly, "He's just some demon who I beat up but had a hard

time doing it at that time since I was so weak"

The Golden Trio (Ginny went off to talk to her friends) gaped at him,

"You beat up a demon?" Hermoine said disbelievingly

"You were WEAK?" Ron shouted

"You're saying this all like it was nothing?" Harry said increduously.

Yusuke grinned at them nervously but inside he was screaming, 'SHIT!'

He never thought that these humans were so weak that they can't even take the thought of beating up a stupid demon! GYAH! At this rate, their covers will be blown by the end of this week since Yusuke was told that Hermione was extrememly smart and analytical. WAIT! He thought of something!

"You wanna know a secret?" Yusuke said grinning mischeively at them. All three of them nodded their heads furiously.

Yusuke said in a low voice, "Well, the truth is..."

Harry Ron and Hermione gathered closer around Yusuke, trying to catch all this words which were so quiet, they were disappearing into the wind right after they leave his mouth.

"The truth is..."

They edged even closer

"Too, bad! I lied Toguro is just this famous gang leader I beat up into a bloody pulp.! HAHA!"

If this was an anime and they were in America, Harry, Ron and Hermione would have fallen anime style is hard that they would have landed in China.

The five of them quickly walked over to ensure a carraige for themselves. As all the students,

excluding the first years, walked over the the carraiges, a shout was heard. "AHHHHH! WHAT

THEHECK ARE THOSE THINGS!" A terrified Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at the same time,

staring wide eyed at skeletonal like horses. Harry raised his eyebrows. "You can see them?"

"Yes! Why the hell can't we?"

Ron was the one who spoke up. "So, who'd you see die?"

"Huh!"

Harry tried to explain. "Those are called thestrals. You can only see them if you have witnessed death."

Yusuke sighed in relief. "Oh...I see, Yea, We sure saw a lot of dead people. Too many to count. " Yusuke

suddenly covered his mouth. 'Crap, too late!'

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny all turned to stare at Yusuke and Kuwabara who was off in his own little

world with an imaginay Eikichi.

Yusuke laughed nervously again. "um...10 years of nursing?"

UNKNOWETHTOTHEWORLDWITHSALVATIONHATHALWAYSFOLLOWEDDEVASTATION

_to be continued..._

_Himitsu: (hides behind imaginay tail) WAHHHHH JUST TELL ME HOW IT WAS! DON'T LIE PLZ! You can flame me but please tell me way's to make it better. _

_I'm only a poor child seeking a home in this cruel unforgiving world..._

_This is my first time with a romance of any sort so I'm gonna take it nice and sloowww. _

_How was it? Was it up to expectations? Did it suck like hell? Do you all feel like kokuryuha-ing me and then dipping me in alcohol? (please don't! I'm just a child desperately searching for the purpose of life)_

_Hiei: (snort) well, you're never gonna find it_

_Himitsu: T.T_

_Everyone, please vote on who you want Harry to be paired with! And also If you want Draco to be evil or not! OH! And also tell me who you would want to be an antagonist for this fic. Also, I think I'm gonna make this fic so that the 6th year book events dont't really take place such as thehorcruxes and stuff. TOO CONFUSING! If you don't like that please tell me and If enough people hate my idea, then I'll just keep the 6th book plots. If not, then think of it this way. Books 1-5 occured. In their sixth year, not much occured because voldemort has a human body again and is currently gaining power and planning his world domination. So, now it's the sevnth and I have a feeling it's going to be quite an eventful year )_

_Arigatou, yoroshiku! _

_Reviews to keep a lonely author company? _


End file.
